


if we dance like this

by WildKitte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Day 3 - Roleplay, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW Victuuri Week, Roleplaying Strangers, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: Yuuri meets someone at the club”You don't suppose that your husband would mind if we dance like this?”NSFW Victuuri Week Day 3 - Roleplay





	if we dance like this

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one morning, listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrdLPHFN9Xg%22) in a loop for an hour or two. Feeling good about this one.
> 
> (Älkää yhtään nyt, hyvä biisi)

 

Yuuri has had quite a lot to drink, probably thanks to Phichit.

His friend is nowhere to be seen, or at least visible from the writhing mass of bodies on the dancefloor, but Yuuri is comfortable. There is a pleasant buzz under his skin, his senses feel heightened, but not in the anxious way that swallows him up sometimes – he feels aware of himself but also able to forget any self-consciousness, he's aware of the sway of his hips, the sweat running down his spine, the press of bodies that is right at the line of pleasant and uncomfortable.

 

He lets out a light, bubbly laugh as the song changes to a livelier beat, and he lets himself get swept up in the dance. A pair of hands find their way to their hips, and after his initial surprise Yuuri smiles and leans back.

”Hey there,” a low voice growls in his ear as Yuuri rests his back against the man's chest and starts moving his hips, essentially grinding down.

”Hi,” he sighs, not sure if the man heard him, but it doesn't seem to matter as the man chuckles in his ear. Yuuri brings his hand up to the man's hair – it's silky between his fingers and the way the man's breath catches is intoxicating. ”I have a husband, you know.” The press of the ring on his fingers is an ever-present, (lovely) reminder.

”Oh,” the man answers, not deterred one bit. ”What a coincidence, so do I.” Yuuri can feel how the man's fingers map the bared sliver of skin on his hip, and the subtle bump of the ring against his skin. He hums, his smile growing ever wider.

”Tell me about him.”

 

”He is gorgeous,” the man hums. Yuuri has to strain himself a little to hear him over the heavily pulsating music. ”He looks like a god in these ripped shorts,” he continues, sliding his hands down Yuuri's hips, teasing the torn edge of his mini-shorts. ”His legs look heavenly, and oh, that _ass_ ,” and with that the man pulls his ass against the man's groin and Yuuri lets out a muffled moan.

He's getting aroused, it's so easy it's laughable – so because he can, he laughs.

”That sounds familiar,” his words wobble into a soft groan as the man presses his lips on Yuuri's neck, nibbling at the skin teasingly and then kissing his way up to Yuuri's ear.

”I'd imagine,” he blows in his ear and Yuuri shivers. He can't seem to stop smiling, can he.

 

”And what are you doing here all alone?” his admirer asks. When Yuuri leans back, he can feel the toned muscles of the man through his thin t-shirt, he can almost feel his heartbeat (or maybe it's his own, his heart spurred on with excitement and beating in sync with the rhythm pulsing through his body).

”I wouldn't say I'm alone,” Yuuri laughs. He glances behind at the stranger and grins. His dark eyes meet blue ones and there it is, the unforgiving thundering of his heart, the swell of his chest, the excitement in his slightly trembling hands.

 

He turns around in the man's arms, and slides his arms around his neck. He teases the ends of silver hair with his fingers as he sinks in the embrace, Yuuri presses their hips together, grinding to the music.

 

Victor lets out a whimper and Yuuri laughs again.

 

 

Yuuri presses his eyes shut and leans to nose at Victor's neck. Victor's hands slide down to his lower back, his middle- and forefingers slipped under the top of Yuuri's shorts. For a moment, nothing else around them matters, only him, and Victor, the music, and this little game they're playing. Phichit doesn't know Victor is here. Chris doesn't know Yuuri is here.

Phichit and Chris don't know where they are. Some bachelor party.

 

 

”You don't suppose,” he says sweetly right under Victor's ear, ”that your husband would mind if we dance like this?” He feels rather than hears Victor's laugh, and as he looks up in Victor's eyes, they're soft and full of teasing mirth.

”He doesn't have to know does he,” Victor says and Yuuri chuckles, peering up at him underneath his lashes.

”I wonder,” he says, stretching up to hover his lips right in front of Victor. He can feel the shudder that travels across Victor's body and he feels heady with the rush of power that washes over him. He rolls his hips to the beat the two of them had abandoned for a minute, feeling acutely Victor's hands on him, the fingers pressed agains his skin.

 

It's easy to abandon everything after that.

They move together to the beat, hips grinding and eyes locked. The people around them seem to blur away, the melodies of the songs melding together. It feels good, to move his body, the way Victor's movements flow to his and back, to feel the beat together and sink into it. To stare into eyes that have become so dear and loved, and have the feeling returned at least ten-fold.

 

His arousal has been building steadily over the last minutes, his trousers already feel tight and the air of the club is humid, the warm sticking on his skin. His head feels heavy with the alcohol, but not tired, the buzz still bright in his veins. Victor's fingers travel up and down his waist underneath his loose tank top, and Yuuri shivers; it's like a promise. As Yuuri grinds their hips together again, he can feel Victor's interest as well, he's very obviously not the only one affected.

”How about we get out of here?”

 

At Victor's smile, Yuuri can feel his heart grow in size.

What was a bachelor party without games?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write actual porn for NSFW week, who knows
> 
> tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte)


End file.
